elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
King Edward, Part VII
King Edward, Part VII Treść Oryginał= King Edward, Part VII Dragon "So you saw a demon? And killed a rat with Tooth? That's a fine ebony dagger, Tooth is. They're rare so you want to take real good care of it," Mith said. "I can't tell you about the blade except it came from Moraelyn's father. It's the one his brother sent him to repair just before we ran away. Would you like to hear about how they got the dragon's tooth that Mats carved the hilt from?" Edward nodded, caressing the curved hilt with its lightly carved intertwined roses, thorns and leaves. It was well after supper and everyone but him and Mith had left the fire for one reason or another. Aliera and Moraelyn had gone for a walk hand in hand, Aliera holding Moraelyn's newly healed left hand in both of hers. They'd laughed and shaken their heads when he'd offered to come along, "Not tonight," Aliera had said. "Go to sleep soon. We'll be leaving before dawn." Willow had gone to visit a High Elf friend. Beech, Ssa'ass, Mats and the Khajiit woman, Silk, had also gone off together, laughing. They'd invited Mith to come along, but Mith had declined. "Khajiits! They're all turning into a bunch of shameless Khajiits," Mith said. The short Dark Elf sat close to the glowing embers, knees to chest. His hair and eyes glowed in the dim light. "If you're going to pair, you should pair, not turn it into an tourney. They'll be selling tickets next. But each to his own. Khajiits think we're weird because we like eating as a group. Silk says it put her right off her food at first, listening to everybody chew. Well, having a bunch of watchers puts me off--I s'pose you're too young for this kind of talk." Edward shrugged. It was a beautiful night, crisply cool, no moon, but the stars were very large and bright. "Anyway, it was just a few months after Mats had joined up with us. We were up in Skyrim, travelling from town to town. Just three kids seeing the country a bit, picking up odd jobs where we could. Moraelyn entered tournaments if we heard about them, but he wasn't winning that much ... just about enough to cover healing him up afterwards. You can get beat up pretty bad fighting Skyrim style -- that's without shielding spells, or any other spells for that matter, no magic allowed -- even if it isn't to the death. And he drew a few types that didn't mind seeing a little dark elf blood spilled in the sand. Or a lot. And the crowds were against him at first. It can get pretty lonely in the arena, especially if you're beating the home town favorite. And it's even worse if he's beating you. "Mats and me 'ud be the only ones for him, and sometimes we didn't dare cheer too loud. They'd look real funny at a Nord boy cheering a Dark Elf back then. 'Course Mats was so big, not many wanted to start anything with him. That was a long time ago. Moraelyn's the favorite now if things get tough. 'Course the crowds will cheer for a good match, but hardly anyone really wants to see him lose now. They like seeing the best, even if it comes wrapped in a dark elf hide. And when he walks into an arena you know you're seeing the best. Not but what they'd like seeing a Nord that's better. And Mats may get there soon. He doesn't fight his best against Moraelyn, though. Maybe he doesn't want to, or maybe Moraelyn just knows him too well. Oh, well, you want to hear about the dragon ... "So Moraelyn was gambling with this Nord in a tavern one night, trying to pick up a little easy gold. The pot's pretty big, and the man can't match his bet, so he says he'll put this map on the pile and tap Moraelyn. Says it's a map to the hiding place of the best blade ever made. Says there's a spell on it so that if you hit your opponent, you get as much heal as he gets hurt. That some Mage hid it just before he died so's only someone worthy of it can get to it. "'And you think I look worthy?' Moraelyn says, grinning. We were young and dumb, but not all that dumb. "The Nord grins back and says 'I saw you fight in Falcreath, kid. You look like you'd take a chance.' "'Why not? The story alone is worth the gold. You ought to be a Bard.' So anyway Moraelyn wins the pot and tosses the man enough back to keep his throat wet all evening. Just for laughs we look at the map. It showed the Dragon's Teeth Mountains down in Hammerfell. Real wild country. And there's an 'X' and some writing saying 'Fang Lair'. Mats gets excited and says he's heard of the place, but he'd never known just where it was. "'And you still don't,' I say. 'Any fool can draw a map, just as any fool can look at one. I could do as much myself.' "Mats says Fang Lair is an old dwarf mine, but there's supposed to be a dragon there now, and the dwarves are gone. Moraelyn looks real interested at the mention of a mine, and asks what they mined there. Mats says mithril and gold. "Moraelyn says, 'Hmmmmm.' "The mithril had him interested. We couldn't afford really good weapons. And mithril's scarce, but it's light to carry for its worth, and easy to mine and work if you know how; and he did. He didn't believe in the magic blade or the dragon, but he thought the mine might be real. Mining's in his blood, as it is in all the R'Aathim, the royal Kin of Ebonheart. "It took us a couple of months to get there. We couldn't afford horses. We never would have found it without the map. It's tricky country, full of canyons and hidden valleys. We sure never expected what we saw when we did get there. You could see the towers from the canyon mouth, way back in there. Dark elves live right in caverns if they mine, but the dwarves had built a hall over the top of their mines. It's a pretty thing on the outside. Narrow towers, and arched bridges between them. Delicate looking; you wouldn't expect work like that from Dwarves. Merged right into the rocks too. And there was a big stone dragon mounted above the gate. "'There's your dragon, Mats,' I said. The inside wasn't much to look at, just rock wall. The doorway was enormous, but the doors were gone. There was a balcony running right around a big open pit ... probably the start of the mine, turned into a hall. And right in the middle was more treasure than you can imagine ... piled up almost like a haystack that'd been flattened out. And what had flattened it was a golden dragon curled right over it; we didn't even see him at first, 'cause he blended with the rest of the gold. Well, we just froze in place. We hadn't seen a sign of live dragon outside. The place smelled of brimstone, but most mines do. And there that dragon was, just lying there. And it's gotta be two miles to any kind of shelter. "'I told you there was a dragon,' Mats whispers. "'Shhhhh,' Moraelyn says. 'Look what's in front of his nose.' "I'd been busy looking AT his nose, believe you me. But there was a sword lying right there naked, sure enough ... .and the blade was dark metal that looked just like his dagger."'You two start back,' Moraelyn says, 'I'm going to try for that blade, anyway. If that's not ebony, I'm a wood elf. Maybe the dragon's dead, or asleep for the winter ... or maybe it's not alive at all. Just something the dwarves made to guard their treasure. Like the scarecrows the Nord farmers put in their grain fields. At worst, I'll distract him long enough for you to get clear.' "I'd a mind to take him up on it, but Mats just shook his head, and I was kinda ashamed to go back alone. "'Let's all just clear out,' I said. That thing looked real enough to scare ME away. But Moraelyn casts Invisibility and heads on down the stair, not making a sound that even I could hear. I could see Mats hated letting him go down alone, but Mats couldn't sneak past a blind, deaf beggar in a fish market. So we strung our bows and figured we could try to get off a couple of shots and maybe get lucky and take out the eyes if the dragon woke up and went for Moraelyn. Mats and I move around to where we can get onto a tower stair fast if we have to, figuring the dragon can't get in there. Then we scrunch down and peer between the railings. Not that there was anything to see except the dragon lying there. Which really is a lot to see, at that. "Then those dragon eyes popped open and my heart gave one big jump and then seemed to quit entirely. "'Ahhhhh! Dinner comes to me today,' the dragon says. 'Take a good look at my hoard, dark elf. You will not steal it nor even view it long, but your bones will keep it company ... .forever.' "'I don't want your hoard, dragon, just the sword you guard. I'll trade you mine for it; mine's bigger.' I couldn't see Moraelyn, but his voice was coming from right near where the sword was. Which was practically in the dragon's mouth! "'I get a meal and both swords. Why should I settle for just your poor sword?' "'Let me pass and I'll get you more gold from below.' "'I have gold enough.' The dragon yawned and I thought he was going to swallow Moraelyn right then, but he turned his head away -- away from us, too. Mats was looking to get a shot, but it was really dark in there for Nord eyes and he was scared of hitting Moraelyn, since he couldn't locate him that well by sound. 'Course Moraelyn's too smart to get between us and the dragon, but Mats wasn't smart enough then to think that far along. Slavery dulls the wits in some ways, Mats says, and he hadn't been free very long. I could see well enough, and I could tell by sound exactly where Moraelyn was, but the shot was clean out of my range. "The dragon goes on, 'But there is something you can do for me, elf, and prolong your life a few more minutes.' "'A few more minutes sound pretty good just now, dragon. What would you ask of me?' Moraelyn's voice sounded as calm and easy as if he was asking if there would be rain tomorrow. He can keep his head in a tight spot, I'll give him that. "'I have a toothache. It's too far back for me to reach it with my claws. Canst see it, elf?' The dragon gapes his jaws to bare his teeth. "Moraelyn's invisiblity spell wore off about then, and I could see him standing there staring up into that cavern of a mouth. 'Lower your head a bit so I can get a good look.' He puts out his hand and pulls the upper lip aside, cool as you please, and examines the inner gum carefully. Damndest thing I ever saw. "'It's abcessed. Thy gum wants lancing, and the tooth should come out. I can lance it if you trust me in there with a sword.' "'And why should I trust you, dark elf? I hear no good of your kind.' "'You must be spending too much time with Nords, then. I wouldn't be able to kill you before you killed me. Why should I even try? Listen, I have some friends up above. Suppose they hunt you up a nice fat deer. I'll lance your gum and you can let me go and eat the deer. Else you can just eat me now, toothache and all.' "'Hssssssss. What makes you think your friends will return once they're away?' "'They're not very smart. I think for them. They'd be lost without me. Good hunting, guys! Uh, if they can't find a deer, is there anything else you'd like? Pig, maybe? A few rabbits? Nuts? Berries? Hurry up, will you?' But we had hand signals and his hands said to get out of there and stay out! "I'd a been glad to; I mean I'm fond of Moraelyn but I didn't see my dying alongside would bring him any comfort. I'd a been glad to see him clear if it was me that was on the menu, and I figured he felt the same way. But that thick-skulled Nord wouldn't listen to me! Said if dying beside him was all we could do, then that's what we'd do. Nord nonsense. Sounds good in a song, though. "So we took a couple hours getting a deer and headed back with it. I figured Moraelyn was filling the dragon's belly by now, and the dragon would be happy to add a deer, another Dark Elf and a Nord to round out his day's rations. But Moraelyn was still sitting there, chatting with the dragon. He didn't look that pleased to see us, either. Told us to leave the deer and go and he'd lance the abcess once we're away. But Mats says he's been thinking. Oh, brother, I thought. Mats doesn't think too often, and that's a good thing, really. He's decided he can get a chain round that bad tooth, fasten down the end to the floor, and then the dragon can give it a good yank himself. "The dragon likes the idea, so Moraelyn lances that abcess to take the swelling down to where the dragon can gulp the deer with some comfort. And then they rig up a chain and get that tooth out. Made a hell of a mess, that. Blood and pus everywhere. And Moraelyn's got us casting Heal spells on this dragon to stop the bleeding and close up the wound. "'Ah, hum, good, very good. All right, Moraelyn, you've proven yourself. Take the sword and go.' "Moraelyn looks at him. 'You mean this was some kind of test?' he says. 'How long have you had that toothache?' "'Long indeed, as you measure time, mortal, yet not very long at all for dragonkind. Hear my story then: a scraggly young mage came along, hoping to steal my gold. I caught him at it; we had increasingly harsh words, and he attempted a spell aimed at me. His pitiful spell affected me little, and I killed him. But ummmm...' The dragon looked away briefly, then resumed his tale. 'The little runt had apparently cast a home-made Curse spell upon himself, and when I crunched him...' The dragon scowled fiercely, remembering, then continued, 'Anyway, the ache only came on bad when someone came along to try for the sword. The sharpest pain went away if I ate the intruder ... but I usually didn't, though I've singed a few in self-defense; heh, waft a bit of fire and most of them fled. Deer are plentiful; there is something er, ah, unpleasant about eating someone you've talked to. That greasy mage gave me indigestion for days. Cramps and runny bowels and too much gas, even for a dragon. So that toothache never did completely go away. And the people who've come along haven't been very pleasant either ... all in all one of the most unpleasant stretches in my life. I couldn't stay away from the vicinity of the sword for very long of course. Part of the curse.' "'We could stay on for awhile, if you like. We're good company. I'm Moraelyn; my red-headed friend is Mith, and the big guy is Mats. I'd still like to look for mithril below and I've never had a dragon friend before.' "'I might like that. You have good friends, and even though you have said that you must do the thinking for them. I think that they can do some thinking on their own, and it would appear that they have decided that you are a worthwhile fellow,' The dragon hesitated for a second and actually managed to look shy! 'You can call me Akatosh.' "So we stayed for a couple of weeks. Hunted with the dragon -- now that's an experience! Searched the mines ... didn't find much down there. But the dragon gave us the jewels from his hoard. Said he only needed the metal; they absorb it into their scales while they lie on it. So we did pretty well out of it after all. Moraelyn tried to give Mats the sword. Claimed that he'd have sure tried to kill that dragon if we hadn't come back, and would have been toasted. But Mats wouldn't take it. Said the dragon gave it to Moraelyn so that was clearly who was supposed to get it. Mats took the tooth, but he made the hilt you've got now and gave Moraelyn that, too. Told me he'd never had anything worth giving before, and it made him feel good. He's real pleased Moraelyn chose to give it to you." "I think Mats should have got the sword," Edward said. "He didn't try to steal anything. It was really brave of him to come back, even when he didn't think it'd do any good. Moraelyn tried to steal, got caught and then just tried to talk his way out of it. You could all have been killed because of him." "That's just what Moraelyn said. Ah, well, Mats likes that big axe of his better than a blade anyway." Edward sighed. "I wish I was brave like Mats. I guess I'm more like you." "Aye," Moraelyn's voice sounded behind him, startling the boy. "Tart tongued, like Mith. No matter. I'll be well pleased if you're as brave as Mith. And if once I'm gone they say no more of me than 'he did what he had to do', my spirit will be at peace." |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Król Edward, Część VII Smok „Więc widziałeś demona? I zabiłeś szczura Zębem? Wyśmienity ebonowy sztylet, Ząb. Są rzadkie, więc chcesz wziąć dobrą pieczę nad nim,” powiedział Mith. „Nie potrafię opowiedzieć ci o ostrzu poza tym, że jest on od ojca Moraelyna. To ten, który jego brat dał mu do naprawy chwilę, zanim uciekliśmy. Chciałbyś posłuchać, jak zdobyli ząb smoka, z którego Mats wystrugał rękojeść?” Edward kiwnął głową, pielęgnując zakrzywioną głownię, z jej lekko wyrzeźbionymi przeplatającymi się różami, cierniami i liśćmi. Było już długo po podwieczorku i wszyscy, poza nim i Mithem, odeszli od ognia z jakiegoś czy innego powodu. Aliera i Moraelyn wybrali się na spacer, trzymając się za ręce, Aliera trzymała niedawno wyzdrowiałą lewą rękę Moraelyna w jej obu. Śmiali się i kręcili głowami, gdy zaoferował, by z nimi pójść, „Nie tej nocy,” mówiła Aliera. „Idź wcześnie spać. Wyruszamy przed świtem”. Willow udała się odwiedzić przyjaciela, wysokiego elfa. Beech, Ssa’ass, Mats i khajiicka kobieta, Silk, także poszli razem, śmiejąc się. Zaprosili Mitha, by z nimi szedł, ale Mith odmówił. „Khajiity! Oni wszyscy przemieniają się w zgraję bezwstydnych khajiitów,” powiedział Mith. Niski mroczny elf usiadł blisko do rozświetlonych węglików, kolana do piersi. Jego włosy i oczy mieniły się w słabym świetle. „Jeśli idziesz parami, powinieneś iść parami, nie przemieniać całość w turniej. Następnie będą sprzedawać bilety. Ale każdy na swój. Khajiity myślą, że jesteśmy dziwni, ponieważ jadamy w grupach. Silk powiedziała, że z początku zniechęcało ją to do jedzenia, słuchając, jak wszyscy przeżuwają. Cóż, paru przyglądaczy też mi przeszkadza--Wydaje mi się, że jesteś za mały na tego rodzaju rozmowę.” Edward wzruszył ramionami. To była piękna noc, rześko chłodna, bezksiężycowa, ale gwiazdy były wielkie i jasne. „Swoją drogą, to było kilka miesięcy po tym, jak Mats się do nas przyłączył. Byliśmy aż w Skyrim, podróżując od miasta do miasta. Tylko trzech dzieciaków oglądających po trochu kraj, podejmując się dziwnych prac, gdzie mogliśmy. Moraelyn występował w turniejach, jeśli o jakichś usłyszeliśmy, ale nie wygrywał tak dużo… wystarczająco, by pokryć jego leczenie po sprawie. Możesz być bardzo poważnie potaraskany, walcząc stylem Skyrim -- to jest bez żadnych zaklęć tarczy lub jakichkolwiek zaklęć, żadna magia nie jest dozwolona -- nawet jeśli nie jest ona na śmierć. A przyciągał kilku typków, którym nie przeszkadzało widzieć krew mrocznego elfa rozlaną na piachu. Lub wielu. A tłumy były z początku przeciwko niemu. Potrafi być bardzo samotnie na arenie, zwłaszcza gdy bijesz się z miastowym ulubieńcem. A gorzej, gdy on bije cię.” „Mats i ja mogliśmy być jedynymi mu kibicującym, a czasami nie odważaliśmy się krzyczeć za głośno. Wtedy patrzyli bardzo śmiesznie na norskiego chłopca, kibicującego mrocznemu elfowi. Jako że Mats był tak wielki, niewielu chciało z nim zaczynać cokolwiek. To było dawno temu. Teraz Moraelyn to teraz faworyt, jeśli walka zejdzie z czystej. Oczywiście tłumy będą kibicować dobrej walce, ale rzadko kto naprawdę chce zobaczyć jego przegraną. Lubią oglądać najlepszych, nawet jeśli okazują się wciśnięci w skórę mrocznego elfa. A gdy on wchodzi na arenę to, już wiesz, że oglądasz najlepszych. Nie, ale to, czego chcą zobaczyć, to to, że nord jest lepszy. A Mats może tego dokonać lada chwila. Choć nie używa pełni sił, walcząc z Moraelynem. Może nie chce albo może Moraelyn zna go zbyt dobrze. Och, no tak, chcesz usłyszeć o smoku…” „Więc Moraelyn grał z tym nordem pewnej nocy w tawernie, próbując zarobić łatwe złoto. Pula była całkiem spora, a mężczyzna nie mógł zrównać do jego stawki, wiec mówi, że położy na stercie mapę wiodącą do miejsca ukrycia najlepszego kiedykolwiek wykutego ostrza. Mówił, że jest na nim zaklęcie, że gdy uderzysz nim przeciwnika, zostajesz uzdrowiony proporcjonalnie do zadanych obrażeń. Że jakiś Mag schował je zaraz przed śmiercią, tak by tylko ktoś godny mógł je odnaleźć.” „»I ty myślisz, że jestem godzien?« Moraelyn powiedział, spochmurniały. Byliśmy młodzi i głupi, ale nie aż tak głupi.” „Nord skrzywił się w odpowiedzi i odpowiedział »Widziałem cię walczącego w Falcreath, chłopcze. Wyglądasz, jakbyś był z tego rodzaju, co bierze szansę, gdy się nadarzy.«” „»Dlaczegoby nie? Sama historia jest warta złota. Powinieneś być Bardem.« Więc, kontynuując, Moraelyn wygrał tę pulę i odrzuca mężczyznę wystarczająco w tył, tak że przez cały wieczór jego gardło będzie suche. Tylko dla żartu spojrzeliśmy na mapę. Ukazywała Góry Zębów Smoka daleko w Hammerfell. Prawdziwie dziki kraj. I był tam »X« i jakieś zapiski mówiące o »Leżu Kieł«. Mats się podekscytował i mówi, że słyszał o tym miejscu, ale nigdy się nie dowiedział, gdzie ono jest.” „»I wciąż nie wiesz, « powiedziałem. »Każden głupi może narysować mapę, jak każden głupi może na nią patrzeć. Mógłbym robić tak i ja.«” „Mats mówił, że Leże Kieł jest starą krasnoludzką kopalnią, choć powinien tam teraz rezydować smok, a same krasnoludy zniknęły. Moraelyn wyglądał na bardzo zainteresowanego na wspomnienie o kopalni i spytał się, co tam wydobywali. Mats odpowiedział, że mithril i złoto.” „Moraelyn odpowiedział, »Hmmmmm.«” „Mithril go zainteresował. Nie mogło nas stać na naprawdę dobre bronie. A mithril jest rzadki, ale lekki do noszenia jak na swą wartość i łatwy do wydobycia i kucia, jeśli wiesz jak, a on wiedział. Nie wierzył w magiczne ostrze albo smoka, ale myślał, że kopalnia może być prawdziwa. Wydobywanie złóż jest w jego krwi jak we wszystkich R’Aathimach, szlacheckiego Rodu z Ebonheart.” „Zabrało nam to kilka miesięcy, by się tam dostać. Nie mogliśmy pozwolić sobie na zakup koni. Nie odnaleźlibyśmy jej bez mapy. To zwodniczy kraj, pełen kanionów i ukrytych dolin. Pewnie, że nie spodziewaliśmy się, co tam zobaczyliśmy po dotarciu na miejsce. Mroczne elfy żyją właśnie w jaskiniach, jeśli parają się górnictwem, ale krasnoludy zbudowały halę na szczycie ich kopalń. Z zewnątrz to ładna rzecz. Wąskie wieże i łukowate mosty między nimi. Wyglądające na delikatne, nie spodziewałbyś się pracy takiej jak ta po Krasnoludach. Wtopione również prosto w skałę. I był tam wielki kamienny smok umieszczony ponad bramą.” „»Masz swojego smoka, Mats, « powiedziałem. Wewnątrz nie było wiele do oglądania, tylko kamienna ściana. Wrota były olbrzymie, ale brakowało w nich drzwi. Był też balkon biegnący zaraz wzdłuż wielkiego otwartego wąwozu… prawdopodobnie początku kopalń, przemienionego w halę. I zaraz pośrodku było więcej skarbów, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić… zbitego w kupę prawie jak siano, które zostało rozpłaszczone. A, to co je rozpłaszczyło, to był zloty smok zwinięty zaraz na nim, nawet go nie dostrzegliśmy na początku, ponieważ wtapiał się w resztę tego złota. Cóż, zastygliśmy w miejscu. Nie widzieliśmy śladów żywego smoka na zewnątrz. Miejsce pachniało siarką, ale większość kopalń tak ma. I tam był ten smok, po prostu sobie tam leżąc. I musiało być z dwie mile do jakiegokolwiek schronienia.” „»Mówiłem ci, tu jest smok, « wyszeptał Mats.” „»Shhhhh, « powiedział Moraelyn. »Spójrz, co jest zaraz przed jego nosem.«” „Byłem zajęty wpatrywaniem się NA jego nos, możesz mi wierzyć. Ale był tam miecz, leżący dokładnie tam bez pochwy, byłem całkiem pewien… i ostrze było z ciemnego metalu, który wyglądał dokładnie jak ten sztylet. »Wy dwaj rozpocznijcie od tyłu, « powiedział Moraelyn, »Ja zamierzam spróbować dobrać się do ostrza. Jeśli to nie jest ebon, jestem leśnym elfem. Może smok jest martwy lub hibernuje zimą… a może w ogóle nie jest żywy. Tylko coś, co krasnoludy wykonały, by strzegł ich skarbu. Jak strachy norscy farmerzy umieszczają na swych polach zbóż. Najgorszym, odciągnę jego uwagę na wystarczająco długo, byście mogli zdążyć uciec.«” „Miałem zamiar go usłuchać, ale Mats tylko pokręcił głową i byłem jakoś zawstydzony podchodzić go od tyłu.” „Lepiej, gdybyśmy wszyscy się wycofali,” powiedziałem. To coś wyglądało na wystarczająco prawdziwe, by MNIE odstraszyć. Ale Moraelyn rzucił zaklęcie niewidzialności i zszedł po schodach, nie wydając żadnego odgłosu, który ja mógłbym usłyszeć. Mogłem widzieć, jak Mats nienawidził puszczać go tam samego, ale Mats nie potrafiłby się prześlizgnąć koło ślepego, głuchego żebraka na targu rybnym. Wiec napięliśmy nasze łuki i zorientowaliśmy się, że możemy oddać parę strzałów i może szczęśliwie strzelić mu w oczy, jeśli smok obudziłby się i ruszył na Moraelyna. Mats i ja ruszyliśmy się do miejsca, gdzie moglibyśmy łatwo wspiąć się szybko na schody wieży, jeśli byśmy musieli tam wejść. Wtedy ukucnęliśmy i wyglądaliśmy spomiędzy barierek. Nie, że było tam za wiele do oglądania, poza leżącym tam smokiem. Co właściwie samym w sobie jest wielkim widokiem.” „Wtedy te smocze oczy gwałtownie się otworzyły, a moje serce wykonało jeden duży sus, a potem wydawałoby się, że całkowicie umilkło.” „»Achhhhh! Obiad przyszedł dziś do mnie, « powiedział smok. »Weź, rzuć okiem na mój zbiór, mroczny elfie. Nie ukradniesz nic, ni nie będziesz już długo na to patrzeć, ale twoje kości będą mu towarzyszyły… na zawsze.«” „»Nie chcę twego zbioru smoku tylko miecz, którego strzeżesz. Zamienię swój za niego, mój jest większy.« Nie mogłem dostrzec Moraelyna, ale jego głos wydobywał się zaraz z miejsca, gdzie znajdował się jego miecz. Co praktycznie było w paszczy smoka!” „»Wezmę i posiłek i oba miecze. Czemu miałbym się udobruchać tylko twym nędznym mieczem?«” „»Puść mnie, a przyniosę ci więcej złota z dołu.«” „»Mam złota wystarczająco.« Smok ziewnął, a ja myślałem, że miał już połykać Moraelyna, ale odwrócił on swoją głowę -- z daleka od nas, również. Mats wymierzał się do strzału, ale było tam naprawdę ciemno, jak na norskie oczy i był zbyt przerażony możliwym trafieniem w Moraelyna, jako że nie mógł go dobrze zlokalizować po głosie. Oczywiście Moraelyn był za sprytny, by wejść miedzy nas a smoka, ale Mats nie był wówczas tak mądry, by wyobrażać sobie rzeczy tak daleko naprzód. Niewolnictwo tłamsi rozum w jakiś sposób, mawia Mats, a nie był on wolny przez długi czas. Mogłem widzieć całkiem dobrze i mogłem na podstawie głosu dokładnie przewidzieć, gdzie był Moraelyn, ale strzał był mocno poza mym zasięgiem.” „Smok kontynuował, »Ale jest coś, co mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić elfie i przedłużyć swe życie o parę minut.«” „»Parę minut więcej brzmi całkiem dobrze w tym momencie smoku. O co chciałbyś mnie poprosić?« Głos Moraelyna brzmiał tak spokojnie i gładko, jak gdyby pytał, czy jutro będzie padać. Potrafi trzymać fason, to mu dam.” „»Mam ból zęba. Jest za głęboko, bym sięgnął go mymi szponami. Nie widzisz go, elfie?« Smok rozdziawił swe szczęki, by odsłonić zęby. Zaklęcie niewidzialności Moraelyna akurat wtedy się zużyło i mogłem widzieć go wtedy wypatrującego się wtedy w jaskinię paszczy. »Opuść swą głowę odrobinę, bym mógł się dobrze przyjrzeć.« Wyciągnął swoją dłoń i odsłonił górną wargę, spokojny jak tylko się da i ostrożnie przebadał wewnętrzne dziąsło. Najdziwaczniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.” „»Jest zaropienione. Twoje dziąsło wymaga nadcięcia, a ząb powinien wypaść. Mogę naciąć je, jeśli ufasz mi z mieczem.«” „»A dlaczego miałbym ci zaufać, mroczny elfie? Nie nasłuchałem się nic dobrego o twym rodzaju.«” „»Musisz spędzać za dużo czasu z nordami, więc. Nie zdołałbym cię zabić, nim ty nie zabijesz mnie. Dlaczego miałbym w ogóle próbować? Słuchaj mam paru przyjaciół na górze. Może zapolują dla ciebie na ładnego tłustego jelenia. Ja nadetnę ci to dziąsło, a ty możesz mi dać odejść i zjeść jelenia. Inaczej możesz zjeść mnie teraz, ból zęba i wszystkich.«” „»Hssssssss. Co sprawia, iż wierzysz, że twoi przyjaciele wrócą, jak tylko uda im się wyjść?«” „»Nie są zbyt bystrzy. Myślę za nich. Zgubią się beze mnie. Dobrych łowów, chłopaki! Uch, jeśli nie zdołają znaleźć jelenia, czy jest coś jeszcze, co byś chciał? Prosię może? Kilka królików? Orzechy? Jagody? Pośpieszylibyście się może?« Ale my mieliśmy swoje sygnały, a jego ręce powiedziały, byśmy się stąd wynosili i nie wracali!” „Byłbym z tego rad. Wiesz, lubię Moraelyna, ale wizja siebie umierającego przy nim nie przynosiła mi przyjemności. Byłbym zadowolony, widząc go, unikającego niebezpieczeństwa, gdybym to ja był w menu i wiedziałem, że on czuł to samo. Ale nord o grubej czasze nie chciał mnie słuchać! Powiedział, że jeśli umieranie razem z nim było wszystkim, co możemy zrobić, to jest to coś, co zrobimy. Norski nonsens. Choć brzmi dobrze w pieśniach.” „Wiec spędziliśmy kilka godzin, szukając jelenia i już z nim wracaliśmy. Wykalkulowałem, że Moraelyn jest już wypełnieniem smoczego żołądka i smok byłby szczęśliwy móc dodać do tego jelenia, kolejnego mrocznego elfa i norda, by dopełnić jego dziennych racji. Lecz Moraelyn wciąż tam sobie siedział, gadając ze smokiem. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego widzieć nas powrotnych. Powiedział nam, byśmy zostawili jelenia i poszli, a on utnie ropień, gdy my będziemy już daleko. Ale Mats powiedział, że myślał. O bracie. Mats nie myślał za często i było to dobrą rzeczą, naprawdę. Zadecydował, że obwinie łańcuch wokół chorego zęba, przybije koniec do podłogi i wtedy smok sam mógłby go sobie wyszarpnąć.” „Smokowi spodobał się ten pomysł, wiec Moraelyn naciął ten ropień, by zmniejszyć opuchliznę tak, że smok mógł spokojnie przełknąć jelenia. A wtedy otaklowali łańcuch i wyrwali ząb. Zrobili przy tym sporo bałaganu. Krew i ropa były wszędzie. I Moraelyn kazał nam rzucać zaklęcia leczące na tego smoka, by przestał krwawić i rana się zamknęła.” „»Ach, hum, dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Dobra Moraelyn, dowiodłeś swego. Weź ten miecz i zmykaj.«” „Moraelyn spojrzał na niego. »Masz na myśli, że to był jaki rodzaj testu?« powiedział. »Jak długo miałeś ten ból zęba?«” „»Długo w rzeczy samej, tak jak ty mierzysz czas śmiertelniku, lecz nie za długo dla smoczego rodzaju. Wysłuchaj wiec mej historii: przyszedł tu nadszarpany młody mag, mając w nadziei wykraść me złoto. Przyłapałem go na tym, mieliśmy niezwykle zajadłą wymianę zdań i próbował swego zaklęcia na mnie. Jego żałosne zaklęcie ledwo co na mnie wpłynęło i go zabiłem. Lecz ummmm…« Smok na chwilę porozglądał się w pustkę, wtedy wrócił do opowieści. »Małe chuchro najwidoczniej rzucił na siebie domowej roboty klątwę i gdy go przegryzałem…« Smok wściekle zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie, a wtedy kontynuował, »Więc ból przypominał o sobie tylko, gdy ktoś przybył wypróbować miecza. Najostrzejszy ból odchodził, gdy tylko zjadałem intruza… ale zwykle tego nie robiłem, choć odśpiewałem paru w samoobronnie, heh, zaziej trochę ognia i większość zwiewa. Jeleni jest w bród, jest coś e, ah, nieprzyjemnego w jedzeniu kogoś z kim się rozmawiało. Ten śliski mag dał mi niestrawności na dni. Wzdęcia i płyny w jelitach oraz stanowczo za dużo gazów, nawet jak na smoka. Więc ten ból zęba nigdy całkowicie nie odszedł. A ludzie, którzy przybywali, również nie należeli do najprzyjemniejszych… wszystko w jednym z najmniej przyjemnych etapów mego życia. Oczywiście nie mogłem długo trzymać się z dala od mieczy. Część klątwy.«” „»Możemy zostać na jakiś czas, jeśli chcesz. Jesteśmy dobrym towarzystwem. Jestem Moraelyn, mój rudowłosy przyjaciel to Mith, a olbrzymi chłopak to Mats. Ciągle chciałbym poszukać mithrilu w głębi i nigdy wcześniej nie miałem smoka za przyjaciela.«” „»Może to polubię. Masz dobrych przyjaciół i nawet jeśli powiedziałeś, że musisz myśleć za nich. Myślę, że sami są zdolni do myślenia i wydaje się, że zadecydowali, iż jesteś wartym zachodu kolegą.« Smok wstrzymał się na sekundę i udało mu się wyglądać nieśmiałym! »Możecie mnie nazywać Akatosh.«” „Więc zostaliśmy na parę tygodni. Polując ze smokiem -- teraz to było dopiero doświadczenie! Przeszukaliśmy kopalnie… nie znaleźliśmy tam za wiele. Lecz smok podarował nam klejnoty ze swego zbioru. Powiedział, że potrzebny mu był tylko metal, wchłaniają go oni w swe łuski, gdy na nich leżą. Więc w końcu udało nam się całkiem nieźle zarobić. Moraelyn chciał dać Matsowi miecz. Uznając, że naprawdę chciał on zabić smoka, jeśli byśmy nie wrócili i byłby usmażony. Ale Mats nie chciał go wziąć. Powiedział, że smok dał go Moraelynowi, więc jasne było, kto powinien go wsiąść. Mats wziął ząb, ale zrobił on rękojeść, którą teraz trzymasz i ją też dał Moraelynowi. Mówił mi, że nie miał przedtem nigdy nic wartego sprezentowania i sprawiło to, że poczuł się przyjemnie. Jest bardzo zadowolony, że Moraelyn wybrał oddać go tobie.” „Myślę, że Mats powinien dostać miecz,” powiedział Edward. „Nie próbował nic ukraść. To było naprawdę odważne z jego strony, by wrócić, nawet gdy twierdził, że na niewiele się to zda. Moraelyn próbował kraść, został złapany i wtedy po prostu próbował się z tego wybronić gadaniem. Wy wszyscy mogliście przez niego zostać zabici.” „To jest, co powiedział Moraelyn. Ach, no cóż i tak Mats woli ten swój wielki topór bardziej niż jakiekolwiek ostrze.” Edward wzdychnął. „Chciałbym być tak odważny, jak Mats. Chyba jestem bardziej jak ty.” „Ano,” głos Moraelyna dźwięczał za nim, zaskakując chłopca. „O cierpkim języku jak Mith. Bez znaczenia. Byłbym rad, gdybyś był tak dzielny, jak Mith. I jeśli pewnego dnia odejdę z tego padołu oraz powiedzą o mnie nie więcej niż »on zrobił, co miał zrobić«, moja dusza spocznie w spokoju.” de:König Edward, Band VII en:King Edward, Book VII fr:Le Roi Edward, Partie VII ru:Король Эдвард, т. 7 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki